The Medallion
by ruby mist
Summary: A new syndicate has been reported to kidnap young girls, sadly this included Kaoru and some of her girlfriends as well.
1. Default Chapter

  
This is my first fic ever!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…blah blah  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Once there was a sorcerer who possessed a powerful medallion. When used to its fullest, it was said that it can control the will of another.This has been a story passed on generations to generations. Many believed it was just a bedtime story, and soon almost no one mentioned it anymore. However, now... it may finally be proven to be true.   
  
------------------------  
  
Kenshin was the first one to wake up, as usual. He was almost finished setting up breakfast when Kaoru came to the kitchen followed by Yahiko. "Good morning, Kaoru-dono." said kenshin with his usual smile. "Good morning Kenshin, it certainly is a beautiful morning." replied Kaoru. "Hey busu, I hope you're not planning to train me today because I'm going to the akabeko after breakfast, I promised Tsubame that I'll be there to help her today." Yahiko said with his mouth full.   
  
Kaoru glared at the boy. "Well, if you keep calling me such rude names, then I might just train you, however…" A small smile crawled on her lips. "It's such a beautiful day to pay attention with the undeniably wrong names you call me so I'll let you get away this time, besides Tsubame's such a nice girl, she'll need a slave like you."   
  
"Hey! Better take that back, you ugly woman!!" Kaoru stood up, ready to hit the kid, when Kenshin decided to say something.  
  
"Now, now, you don't want to ruin such a pretty day, won't you. Let's just enjoy our meal that sesha has made, de gozaru ka?"  
  
"Okay Kenshin, I'll let this pass only because you said so" Then, Yahiko stuck out his tougue at Kaoru. "Hey I saw that! Why you!!---"   
  
"Hey, hey! How are you guys doing?"  
  
"Good morning Sano, why don't you join us for breakfast." Kenshin politely asked.  
  
"You know what my answer is." In less than a second, Sano was at the table munching on whatever food was left.  
  
"I'll be going now, I promised I'd be there before nine." Yahiko stood up ready to leave.  
  
"Yahiko wait!" Kaoru yelled. "I'm going with you. I'm going to the market to buy something. I'll walk with you." she added.  
  
"Whatever busu." he said as he continued to walk towards the gate.   
  
"I'll go with you Kaoru-dono." Kenshin offered.  
  
"There's no need Kenshin, I'll be back in a while. I need you to do the laundry and clean the dojo, all right?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"But Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Hey don't worry, I can handle myself, besides, you have to keep an eye on Sano, he might barge into the kitchen and eat everything we have." Kaoru giggled.  
  
" Hey, I heard that!" Sano said.  
  
"Kaoru, are you coming or not?" Yahiko asked from outside.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Bye Kenshin. Bye Sano, See you by lunch." And with that she rushed to Yahiko, and walked to town.   
  
  
  
It has almost been an hour since the two left when there was a knock at the dojo gates.   
  
"I'll open it." Kenshin said, loud enough to let Sano, who was lying lazily at the porch, hear it.   
  
"Oh, Saito its you." he said with a frown. Whenever Saito came, he brought bad news. "What is it now Saito?"  
  
"Hello, Battousai. it's been a while. Perhaps you know that I don't usually drop by for a chit chat, I came here to warn you."  
  
"Why don't you come in." with that Kenshin led Saito inside where Sano is. Sano sat up abruptly once he saw who the visitor was. "What is he doing here?" asked an irritated Sano.  
  
"I didn't come here to see you rooster boy." said Saito sarcastically, which made Sano growl. "This concerns the Kamiya girl."   
  
"What about Kaoru-dono?" an alarmed Kenshin suddenly asked.   
  
"Well, a group of people, were not yet sure, perhaps a syndicate, are kidnapping young ladies around 18-20 years of age. They're target are the ones with long black hair. They have been sighted around this area. So I just came here to warn you. better keep an eye on the girl. They're motives are still unknown."  
  
"Thank you Saito. Your information is valued. I'll go out with you to look for Kaoru. She should be on her way home by now." The three men were about to stand up when someone suddenly barged through the gates. It was Yahiko.  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin……..Kaoru….she was…..Kaoru…" Yahiko was catching his breath, he wasn't making sense, he was in panic, which made Kenshin very worried. Kenshin and Sano approached the boy at once and asked, "What happened to Kaoru, where is she."  
  
"She was about to come home, she stopped by the akabeko to say hi before she goes home, when suddenly, a number of men grabbed her. She tried to fight but they were too strong for her, nor for me. They were big and skilled people. Then, a carriage suddenly drove by, they hopped on it bringing Kaoru with them."  
  
Once the boy finished saying the current events, Kenshin was furious, his eyes have turned to amber, anger can be seen through them.   
  
"I will file a report a once and gather my troop. In the meantime, better start looking for her   
Battousai. This ain't gonna be easy." Saito said then went off.  
  



	2. Kaoru

  
I didn't get the chance to put something on the first chapter, so I'll seize this one; this is my first fic ever, so don't be so tough on me. I don't know if its going well or not. so please review ok? thanks  
  
sorry if this took such a long time, i'm having problems with fanfiction.net, they're having problems i think errors just keep on popping out, sorry.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me....etc  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The new girl is ready. A lady in a black kimono said. "Take me to her." ordered the man. The lady led him to a huge room, with crystal chandeliers and elaborate curtains. The room looked so westernized, so different from the outside decorations of the manor. The room was dedicated to his collection. About a hundred beds with fine lace canopies could be found. Each bed had a girl clothed in a dress entirely different from another. No two had the same style, each one was made only for the girl wearing it.   
  
"Kamiya Kaoru is lying at that bed near the window." The lady pointed while still leading the man.   
  
"Bring me the medallion Sakura. We need to finish this before she wakes up."  
  
"Are you sure she is the one?"  
  
" Do you have doubts on me? I am sure. She's the one who'll complete my collection. She's too perfect to stay in bed. Once the power of the medallion works on her, she'll do whatever I please. She will never leave my side. Ah….my Kaoru its only a matter of minutes……" said the man with the wicked grin plastered on his face.  
  
With that Sakura left the room then came back with an old necklace and some candles on her hands. She handed the medallion to the man then, she placed the  
candles around Kaoru's bed and lit them one by one.  
  
"Let us begin!" cried the man while placing the necklace around Kaoru's neck.   
  
The man started saying words foreign to the language he speaks. It is of old Latin spoken with conviction and concentration. While in the middle of his chant, Kaoru can be seen twitching her eyes and moving uncomfortably. The man paused, the chant seems to be over.   
  
"Rise my sweet Kaoru!" the man said. Kaoru began to sit slowly on the bed, no expression could be seen on her face. Her eyes had no life, her face was flat.  
  
"Listen my sweet, I am Ken Hikoto, I am your master. I am the only person you trust and obey. You listen to no one but me. You are my Kaoru, you are the one I chose over anyone in this room to be the woman of my life. You are the perfect match for me. You are my queen. Your beauty exceeds everyone, no other woman could be compared to you. You are a skilled swords woman and can defend yourself. You only show your true emotions to me. You are sweet and gentle only to me. Bow to no one unless I tell you so. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, but what will I call you? will I call you master Ken or sir Hikoto?" said Kaoru with charm.  
  
"Call me koishi." said Ken smoothly.  
  
"Alright koishi."  
  
"Sakura, get the finest wardrobe available and help Kaoru wear it. Tell Hisaaki to prepare the carriage because Kaoru and I will eat out. Understand?" Ken Hikoto didn't bother to hear Mikami's answer anymore. He stepped outside the moment he said his last word. Sakura aknowledged his requests with a nod then accompanied Kaoru to another room.   
  
  
Author's notes:   
I know this is rather short, but the next chapters will be up soon, i'm just proofreading it just to be sure. well, tell me if it sucks or not. this is my first time, so take things in consideration. please review, thanks!  
  



	3. Changes

  
Okay well, this chapter was already ready the same day I finished the 2nd one, however someone posted a review suggesting another scenario, and since its my first time, i figured its best to follow a comment or something..so here goes..  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me....etc  
Author: here goes the next one, hope its better...  
  
  
Chapter 3A  
  
It the second day since Kaoru was kidnapped. Kenshin and the gang went home yesterday all gloomy and tired but still no sign of Kaoru. Kenshin was getting more and more furious because of the minimum progress they're having. He wasn't able to go to sleep well, only a few hours of light sleep. He was in the middle of the night when someone came knocking violently at the dojo.  
  
'knock, knock, knock, knock.' Kenshin quickly sensed the sound and rose from bed. 'Who can be that? Darn, its only four in the morning.' he thought. "Kenshin, its me Sano, hey are awake?" Sano shouted."Who wouldn't be with those knocks you made? Sheesh, what's it now Sano?" Kenshin said.  
  
"Well, its the fox, I was wandering around and about to go home, when I decided to check on her. And when I arrived at her place, the door was open and she wasn't there. I found Dr. Genzai lying on the floor semi unconscious and asked him what happened. He was so rattled up that he couldn't say anything except for 'A group of men took her." Sano explained with panick.   
  
Kenshin was worried. "Maybe it was the same group that kidnapped Kaoru. We need help, Sano." Kenshin Said seriously.   
  
Once the sun rose, the three men decided to continue their search, they have decided to ask help from the oni gang, to increase the possibility of finding Kaoru and now, Megumi, sooner. It was around 9am when Kenshin, Yahiko and Sano arrived at Misao's. Apparently, the events about Kaoru and Megumi was not new anymore.   
  
Misao has heard the events about Kaoru and Megumi from her sources the night before, and is about to see Kenshin that same morning. So, in less than an hour, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Misao and Aoshi have all departed to different places hoping to find Kaoru and Megumi.   
  
It was already nighttime when the gang decided to meet up again, they have decided to all stay at the dojo, until Kaoru and Megumi are found.   
  
  
  
In a remote mansion, the following day...   
  
"Ken, there has been a new woman who arrived yesterday. Sne has very remarkable features, as what the previous report indicated." Sakura reported.  
  
"Very well Sakura. My collection seems to be growing a lot faster than I expected. I will go check on the new one in a while." Ken answered. Then turned to Kaoru. "Today, we will go to a dojo Kaoru. In that dojo, we will find a man with a cross scar on his left cheek. I wish to get rid of that man."  
  
"May I ask why koishi? And what do you want me to do there?"  
  
"He has done something to me in the past. And I want to get back at him. We will just visit him this time, just to say hi and introduce myself. He probably doesn't remember me anymore. I just want you to be there to familiarize yourself with the enemy. Plus, I want you to be wherever I am." he ended.  
  
"Whatever you say Ken. I shall get ready now." with that she went to her room and fixed herself. In the mean time, Sakura had approached Ken.  
  
"Are you sure she's ready for this. You know that she knows Battousai, how sure are you that she doesn't remember?"  
  
"The medallion has done whats its supposed to do. Why don't you do yours and have a little faith?"  
  
"Did you chose her because Battousai cares for her? Why don't you take a look at the new girl I was talking about, you may have a change of heart."  
  
"No, I told you she's the one made for me, only me. It just so happens that the two know each other. Plus, this is to my advantage, seeing Kaoru with me would bring a thorn in the killers heart, if ever he has one."  
  
"Whatever you say Ken, I wish you luck. The carriage is ready. See you later."  
  
"Thanks Sakura. I will now see the new one. See you." Ken walked inside the huge room again. 'Ah, this room always brings me joy and the feeling of calmness. Now where could the she be?' he asked himself.  
'Well this one looks unfamiliar, this may be her.' "Long flowing hair..." He looked at the paper given by Sakura where in the facts about the girl are written. 'This must be Megumi, the lady-doctor. Sakura was right, she will surely enhance my collection. She has such pretty face.' But now, I have to leave you my dear, I have to go visit an old foe.' He left the room and called "Kaoru, let's go!"  
  
  
Chapter 3B  
  
"Rise and shine everyone! Its another morning to look for Kaoru and Megumi, we must not waste a moment, you know?!" Misao yelled loud enough to let everyone in the dojo hear. Of course Kenshin is already awake, Aoshi has already started meditating.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, cut it out now Misao, you're starting to get annoying." Yahiko started with still half of his eyes closed.   
  
"Well, you know we must be optimistic about things, and the best way to do this is to start early with maximum energy!" Misao added enthausiastically.  
  
"Thanks Misao." Sano answered. "Yes, thank you Misao-dono for all your help." Kenshin said with a small smile, this time his violet eyes was replaced by an amber hue. They heard a neigh at the dojo gates. Then, there was a knock at the doors.  
  
'knock, knock.' "good morning! Is there where Battousai lives?" Kenshin went to open the gates and asked. "Yes. Sessha lives here. May I ask your business?"   
  
"My master wants to see you." The man turned around and approached the carriage parked in front of the dojo, and opened its door. A man with long midnight blue hair stepped down, he was wearing fine clothes indicating that he must be one of the aristocrats. Once the man was out of the carriage, he extended his arm towards the carriage, and said "We are here Koishi, you may come down now." A lady with dark black hair stepped down. She was wearing a blue-violet kimono with little crimson roses embroidered at the bottom and tied with a light blue sash, the upper part of her hair was tied in a bun secured by a white comb, while the lower part of her hair, flowed freely against her back.   
  
Kenshin remained still.   
  
"May my lady and I come in, so we may properly acquaint ourselves with each other?"  
  
Kenshin did not listen, instead he positioned himself ready for battle. "What is Kaoru doing with you? Who are you?" amber glints could be seen from Kenshin's face.  
  
The man and the lady remained silent, simply ignored his violent reaction. Seeing this, Kenshin finally continued. "You may come in, but you better answer all of my questions once we are inside," Kenshin said as he turned his back and proceeded inside the dojo.   
  
"Kenshin, who was----?" Yahiko paused once he saw who the unexpected visitors were. "Kaoru! We've been looking for you for days. We were so worried about you." Misao said cheerfully while she made her way to give Kaoru a hug. However, the moment she touched Kaoru, she pushed her away.  
  
"Awww….what was that for Kaoru?" Misao asked as she lay on the gorund. Aoshi's meditaton was interupted once he heard Misao's scream. He stood up and approached the courtyard.  
  
"Nobody touches me without permission from my koishi. You are just a plain little girl, you are unworthy to lay a hand on me." Kaoru replied coldly, no smile, no frown, just plain words. Sano interupted. "Hey, Jo-chan, cut the silly act out, you're starting to sound like Aoshi." Aoshi gave him a pissed off look. "Do not call me names freak. I don't even know you, and I don't intend to waste my time to even know you." Kaoru said then turned to the man with her, her face suddenly lit up. "Let's do what we went here for, koishi, I would like to go home soon." she said in a sweet voice.  
  
Kenshin noticed the sudden change, which made him glare at the unknown man. "Tell me who you are, and what you want." Kenshin demanded.  
  
"Well then, I do not want my beloved to get bored so I'll get started. I am Ken Hikoto. You probably don't recall or even know me. But I have known you for a long time Battousai. You have taken something precious from me and I have prepared for the day when I will be able to get back at you. I am here to challenge you to a fight. I will not accept no for an answer. It will be tomorrow at my mansion. You will find it if you follow the road found at the left of the temple. Be there by sunset." And with that the couple turned their backs and headed towards the carriage. "Wait! what do you think your doing?" Kenshin said.   
  
"We will be heading for home now, can't you wait until tomorrow?" the man answered sarcastically.  
"What made you think you can leave with Kaoru?" Misao interjected.  
  
"She is my koishi it is just right that she stays with me." Ken answered.  
"And since when did that happen?" Yahiko yelled.  
"Since the day she was born, she's the one made for me, now, goodbye." and the two figures walked away.  
"Hey wait, are you the one responsible for Megumi too?" Sano yelled.  
"Megumi, ah...oh now I remember, she has such pretty face, neh? Just like Kaoru." then, Ken delicately touched Kaoru's cheek.  
  
Now Kenshin is mad, and Yahiko too. Yahiko was so mad that he charged at the man who was still heading towards the gates. When he was about to hit the man, Kaoru turned her back, and blocked Yahiko's attack by a katana. Yahiko was startled and confused. 'Why did Kaoru attack me? I was just trying to save her; and when did she learn how to use a katana?' Yahiko thought.  
"How dare you attempt to hurt Ken like that, you are simply a novice, you have high spirits boy, but its still not enough." said Kaoru with disgust.  
"Kaoru stop this, don't you rememeber us anymore?" Kenshin asked with a flicker of hope in his voice.   
"I know you Battousai, I know what you have done. I do not want to waste my time to know the worthless people living in this dojo." Kaoru answered. Kenshin drowned in his thoughts 'she knows what I've done, but I thought she accepted me.'  
Finally Kenshin realized it. "She's under a spell isn't she. And by the looks of it, its a powerful one."  
  
Then Aoshi spoke for the first time. "I think I've read about it in the old scriptures, something about controlling people by a certain power contained in a relic of some sort."   
  
Kenshin nodded then askes, "Do you plan to give her back?"   
  
"Its nice to know that there are a couple of people here who uses their brains, I thought nobody's going to figure that out. Well, I do not intend to give her back. She's mine. We're leaving, do not attempt to do anything silly while we leave, we'll settle things tomorrow. I know you're still confused battousai. I will tell you my past and how its related to yours if you come tomorrow. you can bring your loser gang if you want."  
  
"What if I do not come?" Kenshin replied."I know you will come. A man with honor does not refuse challenges. Plus, I am sure you cannot resist Kaoru's charm. You might want to see her again before you die." Kaoru and Ken hopped in the carriage and soon it was nowhere in sight.  
  
"What will we do now Kenshin?' Yahiko asked.  
"Sessha will go there tomorrow.""What do you mean, you? We will all go there together. This isn't about the fight alone, Kaoru's our friend too you know." said Misao.  
"She's right!" Yahiko added.   
"Very well, Anybody who wishes to go may come with sessha. I will be leaving shortly after lunch, it may be a long walk."  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
"So how did it go?" Sakura asked. "Well I may say, most of them were shocked to see an entirely different Kaoru. You should have seen her Sakura, she learned pretty well on how to use that katana. She's a natural." Ken replied. "So, they're coming tomorrow?" asked Sakura. "Yes, they will." Ken ended.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: okay so that's the third installment, its definitely longer than the last ones. hope its going well. don't forget to review please.  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Past

  
  
Here goes!  
  
DisclaimeR: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me..etc  
  
  
  
Chpater 4  
  
Kenshin and the rest arrived at the mansion just before the sun sets. It was a long trip and the heat of the sun did not help a bit. However, the sight of the mansion raised their energies up again.  
  
"Is this the mansion?" Yahiko asked. "I think it is." Kenshin answered. "Well then, what are we still doing here? Let's go in!" Sano exclaimed. Just then, the gates opened and revealed a lady with long black hair wearing a black kimono.   
  
"I am Sakura, if you follow me, I will lead you to the waiting room, where someone will bring you to the battle area." she said then turned towards the main doors. She did not bother to hear their replies anymore. The Kenshin-gumi followed in silence never letting their guards down.   
  
They were lead to a receiving room and offered to sit. "Please wait until I inform the master that you have arrived." the lady left. It has been a few minutes since they were left alone.  
  
"Its taking pretty long before the said person comes." said Sano impatiently. Misao decided to start a little conversation to pass time and release tension.   
"Its nice of you Aoshi-sama to come with us today, you know?" Misao started.   
  
"I came with you to see that man again, his aura is different and I wanted to know more about the spell he used." Aoshi said casually.   
  
"In any case, thank you Aoshi-san for being here." Kenshin said politely. Misao decided to walk around the room and leaned beside the door. Suddenly the door flew open and a pair of hands covered Misao's mouth and grabbed her quietly. However, silence did not hinder the others to not sense the ki. When they looked at Misao's direction it was already too late.   
  
"What the hell just happened here?" Sano asked in confussion. Then Yahiko decided to run towards the door, but Kenshin stopped him. "We are at the enemy's grounds. We do not know how they act. We have to think our actions over. "But what will we do?" Yahiko asked. "Wait, do not worry, iI will rescue Misao later. As for now, we have to stay calm and alert." Aoshi said.   
  
After a while, the door opened again and a lady stepped in. "Sorry to keep you waiting. We have met yesterday, I am Kaoru. Please follow me, and I will lead you to the fighting grounds." She turned then started to walked away. Everyone started to follow though uneasiness and confussion are starting to build up.   
  
"Do you know where Megumi is?" Sano started. "I don't." Kaoru said. "How about Misao?" Sano asked some more. "I do not know anyone that goes by that name." Kaoru answered. "Is it far from here?" Sano asked. "Not really, its located at the middle of the compound." Kaoru answered. "Don't you remember us anymore Kaoru?" Yahiko was unable to control herself from asking. The rest turned their heads at Kaoru. "As what I've said before I don't. I only know the people in this mansion, plus its enemies." she paused then glared at Kenshin.   
  
"We're here, the master's waiting." she lead them to an open area. It had wooden floor but was covered with nothing, the moon and the stars could be seen clearly above them. At the far end of the area sat Ken Hikoto.   
  
"Welcome to your death Battousai. Please take a seat. As I promised I shall answer all the questions in your head before I give you my verdict. Come my Kaoru." When Kaoru has taken the seat beside his, he started. "I was an orphan at the age of seven. Our town was caught in a fire and I was the only one to survive. I had no place to go. I traveled to the nearest town, I was so hungry and tired that I fainted in front of a house. The next thing I knew, I was lying on a futon, I saw a girl sitting beside me waiting for me to wake up. She asked me who my parents are and where I live. After I have told her the whole story, she offered me to stay at her home. I said yes. I lived with her family for 5 years. On the 4th year she was engaged to marry a fine man. We were all happy for her. However, shortly after that, we received news that her fiance was killed in the war. She decided to leave home and search for her fiance's killer. After a year we heard that she was killed by the same man. I was so devastated that I left her home and promised myself to avenge her death and her lost happiness. You have taken the most important woman in my life when I was a little boy." Ken narrated.  
  
"Well, that can't be true because I have only killed one woman in my entire life plus it was an accident." Kenshin replied.  
  
"So you have chosen to deny it, neh? The woman I am talking about is named Tomoe. Now do you remember?" Ken added.  
  
Kenshin and the rest was shocked. Can it be, that the man in front of them knew Kenshin's past wife?   
  
"If what you say is true, I ask for your forgiveness, her death was an accident. I loved her. Please don't involve Kaoru, nor the other women into this mess." Kenshin answered calmly.   
  
"If you think that having Kaoru is part of my revenge, well you have mistaken. Whether she knew you or not, the same fate lies ahead of her. She is my soulmate, just like Tomoe. Now, since I've told you my reasons, then it is time to begin." Ken started to stand up and headed for the middle part of the yard.  
  
'This guy's just like Enishi, how many psychos are there anyway?' Yahiko thought. 'This will be a tough one battosai, goodluck' Aoshi thought. As Kenshin was about to stand up, he sensed a familiar ki. When turned to his left he saw a man holding the woman who welcomed them at the gates. "What are you doing here Saito? and what's with the girl?" Kenshin asked irritably.  
  
"I received a report, that the syndicate involved with kidnapping seems to be hidding in this manor. I found this woman at the gates, and wouldn't take me in without the use of force." He said.  
  
"Well let go of her now." Kenshin said.  
  
"Well, well, I have more visitors than I've expected, and an officer if I may add. you are welcome to die sire." Ken said sarcastically. "Now, no more interuptions battousai, I will deal with the rest of you, later. For now, our long postponed battle shall begin." With that Ken charged Kenshin.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: So how was it? bad good? improving? please review, I would really appreciate those. :D  



End file.
